


Comfortable

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And that's about it rlly, Flooffy floof floof, Fluff, Like teeth-rotting fluff, M/M, Rlly domestic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Person B (Dan) of your OTP not letting Person A (Phil) get out of bed by aggressively cuddling them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god guys i finished a prompt, are you proud of me?????

Phil has always felt comfortable around Dan. Everything was just so easy with him; talking, meeting for the first time, sharing hoodies and socks, so he hadn’t even noticed when Dan started to slip into his bed. It just felt like a natural step. Next came the kisses, the declarations of love, but it wasn’t like their dynamic had changed.

Phil has definitely always felt comfortable around Dan. Except for right now.

All Phil wants is to fucking brush his teeth and shower, but Dan won’t let him leave the bed. Which is getting quite annoying, really.

“Dan,” he hisses. “Dan, let me go.”

“No,” Dan mumbles, his voice hoarse with sleep and muffled because he has buried his head in Phil’s neck. Usually this wouldn’t have bothered Phil, but they have a meeting at BBC in an hour and a half and they really need to get up.

“Jesus Dan.”

Dan tightens his grip on Phil, his arms pressing into Phil’s side, almost painfully. He tries to wrestle his arms free, tries to push Dan away but Dan presses closer in retaliation – something Phil hadn’t thought possible with the lack of personal space.

“Ow,” Phil complains when Dan forces his arms to dig into his stomach, a painful sensation spreading through the area. 

“I’m sorry,” Dan mutters, nosing Phil’s jaw, kissing it softly. “I just don’t want you to leave yet.”

That sounds more like the Dan he knows. He runs his hand through the soft curls on Dan’s head, messing them up even more and Dan growls playfully against his neck.

“I’m not going to leave, you nerd.”

Dan, instead of listening, tries to fucking squeeze himself into Phil, like the molecules will give if he just presses hard enough. Which is, again, really uncomfortable.

“It looked an awful lot like you were going to.”

“We have a meeting at the BBC together, remember? I’m not leaving without you.”

He feels Dan still against him, before he jumps off of Phil, landing on his ass. Phil laughs, Dan looks like a startled puppy.

“Oh my god why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Dan nearly shouts. Phil raises an eyebrow.

“Excuse you, who’s been trying to get out of bed all this time?”

Dan huffs before standing up, brushing some imaginary lint of his pajama pants. He looks expectantly at Phil, like Phil owes him and Phil stubbornly remains on the bed.

“Come on.” Dan stretches out his hand. “We have a meeting to go to.”

Phil sighs, fondly smiling while he shakes his head. He grabs Dan’s hand, walking into the bathroom to him.

This is what feels comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i hope you liked it ^^ prompts are closed atm, but you can alawys send one in. i can’t promise you i’ll do it tho (i probably will but sh)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://demisexualhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
